User talk:RA2/Archive 3
References Good work in adding the references to Tornado's page. I was about to do it myself but I noticed it was already done. I'm not really sure which other pages need referencing at the moment as I don't tend to add quotes from external websites. If you know any others, I'll be happy to add the references if you don't want to do them all. Christophee (talk) 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. The majority of quotes came from archived websites, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Brainstorming Help Requested, again I had another idea for a themed replica battle, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for robots. The idea I have is to do a sort of Challenge Belt competition, Heroes vs. Villains. I'll have one robot based on a comic book or TV show hero, and pit it against a robot based on a villain. We'll start off with a classic pairing, The Bat vs The Joker. If The Bat loses, we bring in a new hero, and if The Joker loses, we bring in a new villain The problem is, I don't have a lot of ideas for hero and villain themed robots. Here's what I have: Heroes: *The Bat *Pika *Judge Shred *Rocky Bot-Boa *Six Million Dollar Mouse *Flipper *Sonic Villains: *Joker *Ming *Vader *Killdozer Like I said, that's nowhere near as many as I need, so if anyone comes up with any more robots, please share them with me. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bash Gordon, Bamm Bamm, Agent Orange, Excalibur, Brimhur, Gladiator, Kliptonite, Major Tom and Rosie the Riveter are possible heroes Hodaf the Bad, IG-88, Abaddon, either Black Widow, Cobra, Corporal Punishment, Golem, Leighviathan, Mr Punch, either Prometheus and Xenomorph are possible villains. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I know they aren't published Hero and Villain, but my friend has been making a game/book series with a hero called Obsidian and the "villain" is called Infinity, so maybe thoe two?? Llamaman201 (talk) 10:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Buzz and Sonic could be more heroes. ManUCrazy 12:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Falcon is another hero. And Zorro. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Supernova could be a hero as he looks like Superman, also Medusa 2000 and Medusa Oblongata could be villians Shayfan 18:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man Sorry man! I wasn't aware you needed a certain edit number to post on those 'The Pits' pages. I'll keep editing. I tend to go for heat summaries. Is there anything you'd like me to do? Hogwild94 09:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Mythological tounament I'd also like to do a side event with Myth and Underworld themed robots. In this case I'd like Cerberus, Cronos, Zeus (italian version), Tartarus, Hell's Teeth and (if antweight robots are possible)Hades as the competitiors with 2 3-way melees, and the first eliminated from them is defeated. The 4 winners will then face in a melee final.Deadbotuliza 19:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that RA2 would devote a whole tournament to that, especially as he has an idea for a tournament already, but there is a good chance that he will do a four-way melee based on that idea as at least two other members of the wiki have suggested similar ones. Christophee (talk) 19:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A bland idea that I've heard a million times before. Might do it at some point, like if I was really bored. Is Tartarus even a Myth? I thought it was a creamy white sauce that goes with fish and chips. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a guy in hell in Greek mythology. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:23, January 10, 2010 Just in case you were wondering, the sauce that goes with fish and chips is tartare sauce, not Tartarus Shayfan 18:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's sarcasm. You'll probably understand once your mainspace edits outnumber those of Talk. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i know i was joking. Shayfan 08:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tyranabot I wont argue about the badge, but please can you give me my edit back, as i worked hard on it, and have given something to this Wiki by doing it. Please can you accept my use of the word tie, as I am a football fanatic.Deadbotuliza 19:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Mayhem If you want, I can start the Extreme 1 Mayhems page, but only do a couple of fights. I, or others, can pick up on it later. Hogwild94 17:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, feel free to do whatever you can. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Razer is the Best Ever HAHAHA! Are you sure it's wise to block this vandal for only three days? Only, to me, he shows no sign of contributing properly. CBFan (talk) 11:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree - and I think that IPs are indeed expendable. GutripperSpeak 11:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I could've sworn I typed "infinite" into the duration box. If not, that was certainty what I meant to do. Just to be sure, I've changed his block level to "infinte" again, can someone check the block log to confirm? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Says infinite now. ManUCrazy 18:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep forgetting to remember to log in... Hi Sonny, just to let you know, I've made a couple of edits in the past without being logged in. Here is the IP: 86.158.185.53 If possible, could you make those changes appear on my page? --Zoggy 17:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't know of any way to do that. If you do anything major when logged out, I'll remeber it was you, but do try to remember to log in, or tick the box that says "keep me logged in" RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Block For some reason, my Block power does not work on this particular IP address, the one who removed good information on the Frenzy page. Would you do it for me? IPs are expendable, so give him an infinite ban for breach of policy. TG (t ' 23:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Egyptian Themed Battle This is an idea I've been tossing around for a while, can anyone help me think of some? Here's what I have: *Tut Tut *Skarab *Scarab *Scarab *Tut's Revenge *Basenji *Crocodilitron (and every other robot based on a crocodile, but NOT alligators) *Hampantura (from battlebots) *Anubis (from battlebots) *Pyramidroid? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :You could have Dundee, Sobek, Cobra or VIPER 01. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Is it the cobra or the viper that people associate with Egypt? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it's the Cobra. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 05:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You are correct, it is the cobra. Perhaps you could have Kater Killer or Kat 3, to represent the Egyptians worship of cats? TG (t ' 06:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably making this up, but I'm sure I saw somewhere there was a robot called Sphinx? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Robot Rebellion No, I just got it as a short screen clip from the Sir Killalot DVD video. Poor Snookums. Gotta give Snake Bite credit for trying to save him though. - Headbanger14 An idea for a Pokemon-themed tournament Here's something I've been thinking about for awhile, a tournament based on the 17 different types of Pokemon. I'd have up to 4 robots of each type battling in a qualifier. The winner of each qualifier goes onto the main competition to facethe robots that represent other "types." It'll be a lot of work, but I think I can pull it off. Right now I'm brainstorming ideas for robots to represent each type. Here's what I have so far. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to insert them. old indicates a category where I have built all the robots I need to fill it up. :'Fire-''' Solar Flare, Disc-O-Inferno, Test Toaster One, Killerhurtz (because it has a Charmander figurine), :'Water-' Tsunami, W70, Lethal Swan, Snookums, Manta, Hydra, Crocodilotron, Hydrotech, Philipper :'Grass-' Psychosprout, Killer Carrot, Daisy Chopper, Little Sister, Daisy Cutter, Chiabot :'Electric-' Short Circuit, Lightning, Bolt from the Blue, Zap!, Pika 3 :'Flying-' Texas Tornado, Rosie the Riveter, Stealth, Robochicken (flightless birds count as flying types) 5452 :'Ground-' Gold Digger, Groundhog, Juggernot, (kind of looks like an earthmover), Shovelhead, The Hassocks Hog :'Fighting-' My Punch-Out! contestants, plus Center Punch, Jabber, Fighting Torque, Brawler, The Mouse :'Rock-' Hard, Rocky Bot-Boa, Golem, Obsidian, Bamm Bamm :'Poison-' Red Virus, Agent Orange, Tetanus, Snake Bite, Purple Predator (purple is recognized as the colour of poison) :'Ice-' Mean Streak, Snowstorm, Frostbite, Iceberg (Battlebots Superheavyweight) :'Dragon -' Dragbot, Red Dragon, Tartarus, Chompalot :'Psychic-' Psychokiller, Knightmare, Disruptor, Project 2 Hex Em, The Wizard, Mauler (because of the spiral) :'Ghost-' Grim Reaper, Spirit of Scorpion, Gravedigger, Banshee, Imortalis, Gravedigger :'Dark-' Darkness, Darke Destroyer, Nightstalker, Niterider, Night Raider, Sater :'Steel-' Iron Awe, Steel Avenger, Twisted Metal, The Iron Mask, Steel Sandwich :'Bug-' Bee Capitiator, Litle Fly, Termite, Buzz, Invertabrat, The Spider, Rohog :'Normal-': Normal is hard to define, so I've decided to classify "normal" as the robots with the most generic names possible. Blade, Spike, Flipper, Chopper, Crusher :Normal and Bug appear to be missing. '''Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Helloher. I had all my ideas written down on a pad, which I didn't have with me, but now I do. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds pretty cool to me. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys. I was hoping for 4 robots of each type, you can see that I have only 3 in some, and an iffy 4th in others. If you have any ideas, anything at all I might have missed, please feel free to share. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) What about Spitfire as a flying type? Rammingpeed (talk) :Or The Kraken for Water?SquirrelMonkey (talk) 11:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) IS it just me or is it am having a request on my favourite robots?--Thedarklightingfan 12:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC)--Thedarklightingfan 12:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :What? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi guys, I'm back. Why is Fire crossed out? I also think there are some obvious ones you've overlooked *'Fire'storm for Fire *Stinger and Spawn of Scutter/Spawn Again for Poison *Chaos 2, Panic Attack, Wild Thing/Demon and Cerberus for Dark *Crushtacean, S3 and Thermidor 2 for Water *Various forms of Steg for Grass *Panzer Mk 4 for Steel *'Tornado', Gravity or Typhoon for Flying *Razer for either Steel or Normal *Rocky-Bot-Boa and Bulldog Breed (fight in the dog remark) for Fighting TG (t ' 06:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Also, since a Hydra is a lizzard with 5 snake heads, it would be better suited to poison than water. 'TG (t ' 06:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hydra's have been known to be in water aswell. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh dear, I've overlooked the DSL thing. My bad, I see the reason now. I'll leave the list up in case there's one on it that could be used, like a version of Chaos, Firestorm or Panic Attack from earlier series. 'TG (t ' 06:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, "Hydra" is Greek for "water," that was the decidingfactor in where to put it. Also, I've crossed out the "fire" category because I've decided on and built all the fire-type robots I need. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Temp Ban suggested. Thedarklighningfan, or whatever he is called, has been acting stupidly on talk pages. First, he posted here saying I should get a girlfriend. Then he did again, on Christophee's archive, but he signed himself as rammingspeed. Then he posted something else, again signing as rammingspeed. I reccomend a temporary block to show him it isn't acceptable. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 The Master is not related to robot wars? It was one of the best robots created and it can be seen in Series 1 Heat D, where it won to Thor, it competed in robot wars and battlebots. dont delete, contribute to articles created by other users. This Wiki is for the TV show Robot Wars. All that matters to us is the competitors in that show. A 30-second clip of an exhibition battle doesn't count as actually being in Robot Wars. If you create a "The Master" article again, I will block you. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Printscreening Sorry to bother you, but how do you printscreen pictures from youtube videos? Rammingspeed (talk) :You pause the video at the point you want, press the Print Screen (PrtSc) button on your keyboard, paste the image into Paint (or something similar), crop the image to get rid of everything apart from the battle image, save as a .jpg file and upload. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I've tried, but it isn't working. On my keyboard, prt sc is in a small rectangular box underneath on the home button (underneath the word "home"). Is because I use vista it isn't working, or...? Rammingspeed (talk) It's the same on my laptop; there should be another button on your keyboard that has a similar box with either "fn" or "function" written inside. Hold that down when you press print screen. Jamasis 19:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done that. How do you crop images? Before you ask, yes, I'm a complete novice.Rammingspeed (talk) :On paint, click image, and click crop. Crop the part you want to separate from the youtube screen, and paste it onto a new file. Expand it so that there are no white extras. I have had that problem (Relating to the white extra) in the past (Pages with a white extra will be deleted), but I have learnt from it, and have uploaded plenty of images using paint.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I've clicked on image, but there's no crop option (probably because I use Vista).Rammingspeed (talk)